


Star Dust

by Sacramental_Wine



Series: Genyatta Week Summer 2017 [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Festivals, Genyatta Week Summer, God this is short, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacramental_Wine/pseuds/Sacramental_Wine
Summary: Genyatta Week Day 5 - Festivals "Orihime was a wonderful weaver of fabric but was sad because of her loneliness so her father arranged for her to marry the cow herder on the other side of the Milky Way"





	Star Dust

“Genji? What is all this?”

Zenyatta looked at his student, colored paper laid out on the table in front of him as Genji looked to be attaching smaller, white pieces to them. 

“Ah! Hello, master!” Genji smiled, “they are wish tags. I did not want to make them look sloppy so I chose to attach pieces together.” He hummed a little as Zenyatta floated closer to him, turning his head to nuzzle their faceplates together for a bit. 

“Wish tags, my student?” Zenyatta asked and Genji nodded. 

“Yes, it is almost July seventh, after all, and even though we will not be attending any festivals, I would still like to make a few wishes,” he smiled behind his mask, working carefully to put the tags together, “I am hoping some of the others may as well.”

“I did not know you made wishes on the seventh, my sparrow,” Zenyatta placed a hand on his shoulder and Genji gasped. 

“I never told you about Tanabata?” 

“Tanabata?”

Genji moved so he was better facing Zenyatta, smiling. “It is a festival we hold,” he started, “celebrating the one day of the year that Orihime and Hikoboshi can be together. You see, Orihime was a wonderful weaver of fabric but was sad because of her loneliness so her father arranged for her to marry the cow herder on the other side of the Milky Way, however, she was so in love that she neglected her duties to the other gods and did not weave or make fabric and her husband let his cows run wild all over the heavens so there was no milk nor meat for their feasts, so they needed to be separated.” 

“What a sad story,” Zenyatta hummed but Genji shook his head. 

“It was decided that on the seventh day of the seventh month, they would get to be together for a short amount of time every year,” Genji continued, “as long as the magpies could come to help her across the river of the Milky Way. So, we wish for good weather and then send her our wishes so she can weave them into the fabric of the gods clothing.”

Zenyatta hummed softly, leaning his head on Genji’s shoulder. “I take it back,” he said, reaching to tangle their fingers together, “it is a lovely story, my sparrow.” Genji nuzzled at him, going back to work on his tags before offering Zenyatta a golden one. 

“What shall we wish for, master?” 

“We?” 

“Yes, we can make a wish together,” he said softly, “and then one of our own.”

Zenyatta gave it a little thought before shrugging and leaning his head on Genji more to think it over. 

“I cannot think of anything more to wish for,” Zenyatta said softly, “other than peace between all my brothers and sisters...but on a personal level, I have everything I could ask for.”

Genji smiled, kissing his knuckles. “Then, let us wish for peace. And wish that our fortune continues.” He chuckled a little, gathering up one piece and bringing it forward, taking Zenyatta’s hand in his own as he began to write out the kanji. 

“To many more years together.”

Zenyatta tilted his head to press his faceplate to Genji’s, making a noise like a sigh. 

“You know,” Genji smiled a little, “I would cross the Milky Way just to be with you, master.” And Zenyatta laughed softly. 

“I would do the same, my sparrow.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Orihime was a wonderful weaver of fabric but was sad because of her loneliness so her father arranged for her to marry the cow herder on the other side of the Milky Way


End file.
